<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking At You by Geekygirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337300">Looking At You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24'>Geekygirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Days (2015), Seven Days (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eye Contact, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Seryou caught Yuzuru staring was after a particularly successful archery meeting. When Seryou glanced over his shoulder, he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering. Whereas the rest of the group were looking at the arrow in the centre of the target, Yuzuru was looking right at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seryou Touji/Shino Yuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking At You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Seryou caught Yuzuru staring was after a particularly successful archery meeting. When Seryou glanced over his shoulder, he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering. Whereas the rest of the group were looking at the arrow in the centre of the target, Yuzuru was looking right at him.</p><p> </p><p>Seryou held the gaze for a few seconds, before it became too much to hold, causing him to blush and refocus on what the Sensai was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them brought it up.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>The second time, it was Seryou who found himself staring.</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru had clearly had a rough day. From what Seryou had managed to find out, he’d had an argument with his Father, got a poor mark on a test and performed poorly during the archery meet</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru was frustrated, that much was obvious, rubbing at his head in exhaustion. He seemed to sense Seryou’s gaze, holding the younger man’s stare for a moment, almost searching for something, before a weak smile appeared on his face, “Come on. Let’s get some coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>After that, the pair found themselves studying each other more often.</p><p> </p><p>Seryou had never cared so deeply about someone before, and he wasn’t used to these strange feelings.</p><p> </p><p>As they studied together, he risked looking up at Yuzuru, only to freeze when he realised the other was staring at him as well.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for what felt like hours, but what was actually only a minute or two, until Seryou shuffled closer, resting his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder. He only relaxed when his boyfriend pulled him into a one-armed hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we- can we study at my house one day.” He cautiously asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Will she be there?”</p><p> </p><p>Seryou shook his head silently. He’d make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>“… Okay. Someday.”</p><p> </p><p>Seryou couldn’t stop the smile from appearing as Yuzuru slightly tightened his embrace. Yuzuru then moved his hand to the back of Seryou’s hand, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled apart, panting slightly, Yuzuru beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you smile at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seryou felt his heart swell at the affection, leaning up for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” He whispered into it softly.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>